Kill to the Monster of Hope
by Be-chan Rod
Summary: La próxima expedición sera muy pronto. Eren quiere estar listo para ella. Ha entrenado duro, para poder controlar a su titan. Pero la rabia es mucha. ¿Que pasa si no logra controlar sus emociones?


**Hola, ¿Cómo están?**

**Hoy les traigo un fic gore.**  
**No soy muy buena en esto… no esperen algo que sea realmente bueno.**

**Lo hago con dedicatorio a mi primo, al cual no le diré de esto porque si se entera de mi otro fic me voy a la ***** xD**

**Ya saben es disclamer…**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo leer…**

* * *

Era un día nublado, hacia mucho frio.

— ¡Inútiles! ¡Esfuércense más y háganlo bien! — gritaba el sargento Rivaille

Seguían en el entrenamiento, desde en la mañana. El sargento seguía haciendo que se esforzaran al doble, ya que la próxima expedición estaba cerca.

Hanji ayudaba a Eren a entrenar en su forma de titán, no había titanes cerca que aniquilar, pero golpeaba arboles y cosas así, en los lugares y la forma en la que le indicaba Hanji. Ellos, por supuesto, no estaban muy lejos de Rivaille, pues tenía que vigilarle por si algo se salía de control. Varias veces lo había hecho, y Rivaille había tenido que mutilar y cortar manos, brazos, pies, piernas, cabeza, no solo de el titán, sino también de Eren, pero obviamente en el cuerpo de Eren evitaba hacerle daño que pudiera matarlo. Habia pasado un tiempo desde que Eren controlaba mucho mejor su forma titánica. Aunque lo mejor era que Rivaille estuviera al tanto para evitar algún hecho que lamentar.

— ¡Vamos Eren! ¡La próxima expedición esta cerca! ¡Tienes que esforzarte más! — gritaba animando a Eren

Eren pensó una vez más en la muerte de su madre, como es que aquel titán le había arrebatado a ella y a Hannes, sin pensar en los demás seres humanos que debió devorar ese monstruo. La tristeza lo inundo, el desanimo se hizo presente, pero solo por milisegundos. De inmediato la ira se apodero de el, el deseo de venganza lo ahogaban, el pensar en hacer sufrir a Reiner, Berthold y el resto de los titanes lo excitaba demasiado. Tanta era su furia, que en vez de visualizar al árbol de enfrente, vio claramente un titán. Descargo todo lo que podía sobre ese pobre tronco. Golpeo tan fuerte que su brazo se enterró en el, haciendo que el hueso se le rompiera, desgarrando piel, músculos y tendones. Saco su brazo y solo tenía dos dedos y la mitad de la mano con gran parte de carne de el brazo colgando.

Al fin termino el entrenamiento. Al decirle Rivaille a Hanji esto, ella le indico a Eren que regresara al a normalidad. Él lo hizo así, humo salía por doquier, Eren despegaba su cuerpo de el resto de carne de el titán.

—Debes esforzarte más Eren. Si te descontrolas en la próxima misión te sacare de ese titán, te cortare toda extremidad, incluyendo tus genitales y te meteré una de las cuchillas por el trasero.

—Tan amable como simpre Rivaille…

—S-¡Si!… ¡Le prometo que no arruinare la misión, sargento!

—Más te vale, mocoso idiota. Ahora ve y dúchate, apestas. — Eren asintió y se fue corriendo

—Rivaille, ¿Qué piensas de Eren?

—Espero que esta vez no haga una estupidez…

—Desde hace un tiempo que no pierde el control de su titán… Supongo que la próxima misión nos irá bien, y no tendrás que hacer toda esa cosa que dijiste, mi querido enano…

—Vuélveme a llamar así y la primera en morir en la expedición serás tú, maldita loca

—Oh, pero que amargado te has vuelto, espera… tu simpre fuiste así jajaja

— ¡Te cortare la maldita lengua, orejas y ojos y hare que te los tragues!

Después de eso ambos sargentos se fueron a hacer respectivamente sus actividades.

-.-

Eren estaba haciendo ejercicio antes de ducharse, tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para la próxima expedición. Tenía que estar tranquilo, debía mentalizarse con tiempo, para que no fuera a perder el control y causar un caos. Si se permitía un solo error, este sería fatal, ¡no! Actuaria con total control, todo saldría bien. Ere bastante difícil, controlar todos los sentimientos, a el titán, hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, saber cómo actuar sabiamente después de haber tomado una mala decisión, _porque sin importar que decisión tomes, nadie sabe qué resultado tendrá,_ no quería tomar una decisión que tuviera un resultado desagradable, pero podría ser el caso, si así era, tenía que saber qué hacer para intentar remediarlo, sin duda, muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Solo faltaban dos semanas, tenía que estar completamente listo.

-.-

Las últimas dos semanas fueron totalmente agotadoras, el sargento Rivaille estaba más exigente y furioso que de costumbre. Bueno era de esperarse, él era _El hombre más fuerte del mundo_, además de que seguramente, no querría ver más soldados caidos, aunque sabía que los habría, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo, aun sabiendo que fallaría.

Al fin, el tan esperado día llego. Todos los soldados estaban emocionados… o asustados debería decir, preocupados y demás. No sabrían quien regresaría con vida. Tal vez el que está al lado de ellos, tal vez alguien al que aprecias enormemente, tal vez uno mismo perderías la vida en esa misión. Otros claramente, como Hanji Zoe, estaban emocionados de poder ver a los titanes de cerca.

Partieron…

Eren, Rivaille, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, todos, absolutamente todos los soldados, pensaban en los caidos. La mayoría se aterrorizaba de pensar en que el siguiente podría seria él. Sin embargo, para nuestro grupo de valientes, los cuales ya conocemos, esto no era así. Tenían miedo, claro, pero debían ser fuertes. Por los caidos, por sus compañeros que estaban aun con ellos, por ellos mismos. Porque ellos eran los que de verdad, lucharían hasta la muerte por un mundo mejor, los que entregaban su corazón sin dudarlo, incluso su alma. Porque _nadie puede ganar algo, sin sacrificar nada._

Acercándose a la zona de titanes, rápidamente pudieron ver el primer titán que vagaba por allí. Más avanzaron y más titanes aparecieron. Comenzaba una batalla de nuevo. Cortando la nuca de muchos titanes, cortes precisos. Dispara los arpones de el equipo tridimensional cerca de la cara de un titán, se acerca, cuchillas en posición, mal cálculo, directo a las fauces del titán, una pierna y la mitad del torso dentro de ella, haciendo presión, escupe sangre, huesos rotos, órganos saliendo de su logar, la otra mitad de su cuerpo cae al suelo y rápidamente el titán es aniquilado por otro soldado. A medida que iba avanzando el tiempo, mayor número de cadáveres había, de titanes y de humanos. El escuadrón de Rivaille pasa por en medio de la batalla, evitando luchar. Pueden presenciar la multitud de cadáveres. Sin brazos y piernas, pulmones, hígado, intestinos, sesos y sangre por todos lados, a algunos no se les podía reconocer. Más y más carne muerta, sangre por todos lados. Gritos de dolor y desesperación. Los ojos llorosos de muchos ardían por la ira y tristeza. Aun cuando tuvieras tu cuerpo completo, tu alma estaría desecha.

Eren no podía evitar aniquilarlos a todos de una sola vez. ¿Por qué no podía convertirse en titán y matarlos a todos? No, aun no era el momento. Debía esperar la orden del sargento. El escuadrón de Rivaille y el de Hanji iban juntos, pero llegando al punto, se separaron. Ahora el turno de ellos. Aniquilarían a cuanto titán se les pusiera en frente, sin importar las bajas, seguirían así, protegerían a Eren mejor que a su vida. Bajas y más bajas. Era el momento. Rivaille dio la señal. Su escuadrón se desplego a sus posiciones cada uno.

— ¡Si algo le pasa al mocoso, lo pagaran con su vida y la de la legión!

La rabia se desborda. La tristeza ahoga. La desesperación golpea fuerte. ¡Ahora! Eren muerde su mano. Un rayo y un estallido se hacen presentes y la forma titánica de Eren se distingue de el humo. Se escuchan los fuertes rugidos que hace. Rápidamente se acerca a un titán, custodiado por su escuadrón y por Rivaille. Primer golpe, rompe la mandíbula del otro titán. Quebrar las costillas, lo toma por el cuello y lo arroja contra el suelo, le arranca un brazo, una pisada y le hace un hoyo en el pecho, mas y mas pisadas en la cabeza en la parte de la nuca. Siguiente titán. Siguiente, siguiente, siguiente… Compañeros caidos, mas furia, mas odio, mas asco, mas golpes, mas titanes muertos, hechos pedazos. Eren estaba mas agresivo que de costumbre.

Cuando terminaron con el gran grupo de titanes, se dispusieron a avanzar más hasta encontrar más.

— ¡Eren! ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Regresa a la normalidad! — grito el sargento Rivaille mientras el joven titán volteaba a verlo

Un grito ensordecedor fue producido por él.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No iras como titán! ¡Regresa a tu forma humana!

— ¡Eren! ¡Tenemos que irnos! — intervino Mikasa

— ¡Vamos, estúpido fenómeno! ¡Tenemos que irnos Eren! —Jean se unía a ellos

— ¡Eren tenemos que irnos! ¡Debemos apoyar el escuadrón de Hanji-san! — ahora Armin

Eren lo vio detenidamente, pareció como si asintiera y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que había más titanes.

— ¡Maldito idiota de… —grataba Jean hasta que fue callado por Rivaille

—Déjalo. Sera más rápido si se adelanta como titán ¡Rápido, alcancémosle!

Eren llego muy rápido a su destino. Más titanes que matar. El panorama no era agradable, parecía que unos cuantos anormales les estaban dando muchos problemas. Eren se acerco al primer anormal, este le salto enzima y lo mordió en el pecho, arrancando parte de su piel y carne, dejando ver un poco las costillas. Eren le tomo de la cara, le saco los ojos y le partió la mandíbula, le arranco la nuca. Fue por el próximo. Dio un golpe contra el rostro del otro titán pero este le tomo y le mordió la mano, haciendo que ambos cayeran. Eren golpeo tan fuerte la mandíbula del titán que la cabeza salió volando. Su brazo se daño considerablemente, pero le importo poco y siguió luchando. No podía controlar toda la ira.

Otra vez, sin más titanes cerca. Lo estaban haciendo bastante bien… no, no era así.

Rivaille se acerco de nuevo a Eren, que estaba de espaldas viendo el cadáver de un titán.

—¡Eren! ¡Sigamos!

De pronto Eren intento golpear a el sargento, sin resultado.

—¡Oi'! ¡Eren, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! — siguió intentándolo golpear.

Eren perdió el control. No podía con toda la rabia. No era que los instintos de titán se apoderaran de él. No. Eran sus propios sentimientos los que lo cegaron e hicieron que comenzara a comportarse como un animal salvaje. Más y más golpes. Mikasa intervino, Jean, Armin, Cony, Sasha, todos los del escuadrón. A todos intento matar. Intentaban tranquilizarlo pero no podían. Arpones a sus costillas, Jean estaba acercándose, golpe certero por parte de Eren, Jean al suelo, una pisada le saco los huesos, luego los órganos, acabo con su vida. Siguiente, Cony. Se apresuro a ''socorrer'' a Jean, la mano de Eren lo atrapo, lo llevo a su boca y le arranco medio cuerpo. Próximo, Sasha. Le aplasto la cabeza con una mano. Armin, Mikasa y sobre todo Rivaille intentaban detenerlo. Pero Rivaille, no podía evitar estar dolido. ¡¿Por qué en ese momento todas las muertes le pesaban tanto?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

—¡Eren! ¡Para! ¡Por Favor! — Mikasa lloraba, intentaba hacer que la reconociera

Se pego a su frente, reviviendo la primera vez que sucedió eso.

—¡Eren! ¡Soy yo! ¡Mikasa! ¡Para! — como antes, golpe a su cara, fallo.

Pero su otra mano estaba lista. La atrapo. La aplasto. Rompió casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo y reventó órganos, sangre salpico a Armin que estaba cerca. La llevo a su boca y la trago. Una vez más, como la primera vez que lucho contra titanes, Armin estaba inmóvil. Se cayó al suelo, se golpeo, levanto la mirada, el puño de Eren lo aplasto.

—¡BASTA! — a espaldas de Eren, Rivaille reacciono.

Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Se había quebrado. No pudo ser fuerte. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no pudo reaccionar antes y acabar con él?! ¡¿Por qué en ese preciso momento las voces de todos resonaban en su cabeza?! ¡La de Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunther! ¡La de todos! ¡¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que quebrarse?!

Eren lo tomo. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Rivaille le cortó la mano con las cuchillas.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE MATARE HIJO DE PERRA!

Rivaille había estado tan reprimido que ahora que no resistió, sacaría todo el dolor e ira que tenia dentro. Corto el cuello de Eren. Comenzó a hacer delgadas rebanadas con su carne. Le mutilo los ojos. Le arranco el cabello y le corto parte de la piel del cráneo. Bajo a su abdomen e hizo tantos cortes hasta que se veían claramente las costillas. Corto ligamentos de piernas y brazos para que no los pudiera mover. Eren cayó al suelo. Hizo cortes y cortes y más cortes. Eren se regeneraba, pero Rivaille seguía cortando. Eren se levanto un poco y alcanzo a morder la pierna de Rivaille. Antes de que se la arrancara, Rivaille enterró las cuchillas en la boca, arrancándole una parte de la mandíbula, haciendo que Eren gritara y lo soltara. Se harto.

Corto la nuca de Eren, murió. Al fin lo mato. Al fin mato a ese monstruo… Era la esperanza de la humanidad… Pero al final lo mato… Al fin, pudo desahogar su propio dolor…

-.-

Después de un buen rato el escuadrón de Hanji llego. Muy tarde…

Encontraron los cadáveres de todos, incluso el de Eren. Rivaille estaba desmayado. Hanji llego a socorrerlo, y este despertó.

—¡Rivaille! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—¿No es obvio...? Todos… murieron… Eren no tuvo piedad alguna… Todos… están muertos…— Rivaille no se refería solamente a su escuadrón, sino a todos los soldados que vio morir en toda su vida. — Lo mate…A ese monstruo… La una esperanza de la humanidad…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**  
**Espero que no esté tan mal… La verdad, derrame mi alma al escribirlo ;n; ok no xD**  
**No fue tanto así… pero si me dio tristeza…**

**Me gustaría gradecer todos y cada uno de los review que dejaron en mi otro fic ;n; Yo odio que digan (o decir) que mandan besos y abrazos y bla bla bla cuando solo es como un saludo… Pero esta vez… La verdad que me dan ganas de besarlos y abrazarlos! ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que soy! Quiero ser escritora y que a alguien le guste lo que escribo es realmente un hermoso sentimiento el que me provocan…**

**Sin más que decir… Me despido.**

**Bere-chan**


End file.
